Kingdom-class
The Kingdom-class Cruiser, also known as the Kingdom Cruiser, '''is a cruiser class '''capital ships used extensively by the Jordic State and State of Koru. It was designed and constructed by the Griffin-Kai design bureau, and is the first Koru designed combat vessel to see main production within the Jordic Navy. The Kingdom-class was introduced in 5116.cc, towards the start of the Southern Border Conflicts, and the last days of the third Frezian War. Currently, many Kingdom-class cruisers see extensive service within Sectum Orbis, fighting the Ethnoid. The ships impressive offensive and defensive capabilities are well utilized close to the extensive supply lines provided by the Koru, and as such many cruisers are captained and crewed by Koru sailors. Combat Role While designed primarily for ship-to-ship combat, the venerable and feared Kingdom-class had secondary roles ranging from starfighter carrier, to military transport and battleship escort. The expanded carrier role made the Kingdom-class popular amongst Gatefighters operating in Void space. As a popular multi-role warship of the Jordic Navy, the Kingdom was considered heavily armed and armored enough to lead assaults on Ethnoid-held voidworlds like Kirembe as well as fast enough to chase down blockade runners and stealth scouts. Due to being relatively less self-sufficient than other ships in the fleet, the Kingdom-class often relied upon supply lines to aid long-range campaigns. Offensive and Defensive systems The armament of a single Kingdom-class cruiser consisted of eight Daxun-827 heavy dual ion cannon turrets, four medium dual ion cannons,and two heavy anti-ship torpedo tubes. In the true spirit of Koru battle-philosophy, the Kingdom's weapons boast an impressive destructive ability utilizing a high rate of fire uncommon in weapons of comparable size. The Kingdom-class's eight heavy dual ion cannon turrets were its main weapons and had two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the Daxun-827 could hit a target vessel at a range of 2.2 light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets could rotate in three seconds with their fast-tracking mode. In terms of firepower, these weapons rivaled the main battery on even Crusader-class battleships. The Daxun-827 had seven different power settings. This allowed the Kingdom's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Kingdom-class cruiser could divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy ion cannons when needed. As a result of this, a flotilla of Kingdoms could break through the shields of an Ethnoid battleship with ease. Cultural Significance The Koru people take extreme pride in Kingdom-class warships, each Kingdom class vessel is also named after a planetary region within the mandate, and said regions hold an immense pride for their representative cruiser. Every vessel is venerated within the Koru military, and each hull undergoes a full 2-hour Koru blood prayer, where a Koru Youshiki-jamu (warrior priest) anoints the keel with sacred oils gathered from the respiration sacs of gonbu flagfish. In addition to their spiritual significance as a "spirit boat" for various planetary regions, Kingdom cruisers are often shown fighting on the frontlines of battles against the Ethnoid, and are a representation of Koru-Jordic cooperation. Holoshows featuring anthropomorphized versions of various Kingdom-class vessels in the form of cute animated girls are highly popular with young people on the Koru capital of Yokoto. Category:Vessels Category:Jordic Vessels Category:Koru Vessels Category:Cruisers